


I Want to Fall

by BBCGirl657



Series: Jared Leto One-shots [8]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Alexander (2004) RPF, American Drummers RPF, American Singers RPF, Dallas Buyers Club (2013) RPF, Requiem for a Dream (2000) RPF, Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: Camp Mars, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea is invited by Shannon to his activity after he finds her meditating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Fall

Thea had just returned from her activity “Hiking with Jared”. She hadn’t talked to him or anything, because she mostly stuck to the back of the group.She didn’t have any more activities until that night’s performance, so she found herself a quiet spot and sat down. She closed her eyes and started meditating. 

About 5 minutes in, she heard, “Are you meditating? Can I join you?” 

Her eyes snapped open. She looked up and saw Shannon staring down at her. “Sure”, she said. 

Shannon sat down next to her in the grass. “So, have you had any activities today?” he asked.

“Just got back from the hiking with Jared”, she told him. 

“Did you have fun?” he asked.

Thea just shrugged. “Didn’t really get to talk to him at all. All the other girls were too busy fawning over him”, she said, rolling her eyes. 

Shannon laughed. “I’m guessing you didn’t come for Jay then?” he asked. 

“I came for all three of you”, she said, “Your music helped me through some hard times. I got pretty close to taking my own life and then ‘A Beautiful Lie’ came out”. 

“Favorite song?” he asked her. 

“I really connected with ‘Battle of One’, because that’s how I felt the whole time I was fighting the negative thoughts”, she told him, “Meditating was actually something my therapist suggested”.

“Is meditation one of your activities today?” he asked her. 

Thea shook her head.

“It is now”, Shannon said standing up. 

“What?” she asked him.

“I’m inviting you”, he said, “It _is_ my activity after all”. He helped her up and they made their way to the room where it was taking place. 

The two got looks from the Echelon. 

“Relax”, Shannon told her, “Sit anywhere you want”. 

Thea took a seat by the wall as everyone else started to find their places.

* * *

Jared tied the bandanna around his head and slipped on his Vans and left his cabin. He walked around the campsite and said hello to a few of the Echelon he came across. He pulled out his phone to check the time. 

Shannon would be starting his activity any time now, so Jared made his way to the room where it was being held.

He entered the room quietly. 

Shannon, who heard the door close, opened his eyes and was surprised to see Jared.

An idea popped into his head. 

He motioned for Jared to sit down next to Thea. Jared made his way through the crowd and sat down next to her. Jared realized that the same exact girl had been in his activity too. 

Thea felt and heard someone sit down next to her. She opened her eyes and saw Jared. Her eyes snapped shut as she tried to calm her breathing and heart rate.

He smelled like he had just gotten out of the shower and he smelled amazing. 

After a while, Thea’s back started to hurt, so she shifted to where she was lying on the floor. 

“What are you doing?” Jared asked her. 

“You can meditate on your back too”, she told him. 

Jared smirked and copied her. 

As they lay on the floor next to each other, the back of Jared’s hand lightly touched hers. 

The two were so wrapped up in their own little worlds that they never heard Shannon end the meditation.

“What are you two doing?” Shannon asked them. 

Both Jared and Thea looked up at him and then looked at each other, before bursting into laughter. 

Shannon just shook his head and left. 

“Oh well, it’s not like I paid for this activity anyway”, Thea said sitting up. 

“What do you mean?” Jared asked her. 

“Shannon found me meditating after my hiking activity with you”, she told him, “He invited me”. 

“Why?” Jared asked. 

She told him what she had told Shannon and showed him her arm.

There were cutting scars up and down her arm, but covering them was a tattoo. 

“ _Try and stop me. Try and save me. I want to fall…_ ” Jared read, “Battle of One”. 

“It reminds me that I never want to go back to that place. I used to want to fall into the abyss called death, but now, it holds a different meaning”, she explained, “I want to fall in love. With someone. With a job. Anything I do. And nobody is going to stop me”. 

“I hope you do”, he told her. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. He got up and looked down at her. “You’re coming tonight, aren’t you?” he asked her. 

Thea nodded. 

“See you tonight, then”, he said winking at her, before leaving.


End file.
